A computerized watch may display graphical information (e.g., messages, fitness information, and the like) at a screen. Unlike traditional watches that use mechanical or physical hands to present the time of day, a computerized watch may also display, and periodically update, the time of day as a graphic at the screen. For example, a computerized watch may render an image of an analog watch face, including graphical representations of hour and minute hands, and output rendered image for display at a screen. The computerized watch may continuously update the image as the time of day changes.
Unfortunately, despite their ability to present more than just the time of day, some people prefer watches that present the time of day with actual mechanical or physical hands, in comparison to computerized watches that display the time of day as a rendered image of watch hands displayed on a screen. For instance, physical watch hands may be easier to see than graphical watch hands, particularly when viewing the watch face from an odd or shallow angle. In addition, even if a computerized watch utilizes a low-power mode or low-energy screen when displaying a graphical representation of the time of day, the computerized watch inevitably has to consume at least some electrical energy to power the screen, which may drain a battery.